A True Slytherin
by Born a Slytherin
Summary: ... DISCOUNTINUED
1. Hogwarts

Devilia POV

I am a Pureblood girl who is not like other Pureblood girls I am strong minded instead of what a Pureblood girl should be,a weak no-one in my view. I would be in so much trouble for saying that though. I am shunned from Pureblood society because I chose to have an opinion, and I am not a boy, it's unfair but why would I want to be part of a muggleist, one minded society anyways. I still want to be in Slytherin because all the other houses are for goody goody's and if I had to put up with that, I might commit suicide.

"Devilia get your rotten arse down these stairs this minute", screamed Mrs Hunter. Looks like Mum is home I wonder if my Hogwarts letter has come, I hope it has because then I have something to look forward too. On the table sat my Hogwarts letter the envelope might as well of been golden I wanted to go to Hogwarts that much. The letter read:

_Dear Devilia Hunter, _

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts please owl us by July 30__th__ to Accept or _

_Decline your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_As a First Year Student, you will need:_

_Black Robe _

_Books:_

…_._

_Professor McGonagall_

I quickly owled my reply, then screamed, and screamed and screamed for sheer joy I was so happy that nothing could make me frown. Not even my mother who's piercing eyes could of made a hole through metal.

London was busy we had to to take the Muggle tube because we couldn't risk anyone seeing we were Wizards. I really enjoyed the tube but my parents did not, to say the least. We were going to get everything on my list, even a suitcase, which was black. Something told me Hogwarts was going to make my life change for the better.

Diagon Alley was dark, crowded and horrible…I loved it. My Parents walked fast as if they were ashamed of me they didn't even stop to talk to any of their friends. One blonde boy who saw me said, "You're not a Pureblood girl, you are no better than Muggle scum". I told him to watch what he was saying but he replied, "Oh I'm so scared of a girl..." This was the last straw, like lightning I kicked him in the bits and he fell to the ground in agony, I then stood on his head and his nose started bleeding. "Consider yourself beaten by a girl", I sneered then walked off. What I did not know was the boy I humiliated was Malfoy .We walked into the wand shop, the last place on our list, by now everyone knew I had beaten Malfoy, people were whispering and doing thumbs up. It was as if I had just beaten the greatest wizard ever with one spell.

Draco POV

I am hurting bad from that assault earlier people were congratulating her; I mean anyone would have thought I was a criminal but I am nothing but a boy. I have always been insecure maybe that is why I always try to be mean to people it temporarily heals my insecurity. Anyway, this girl walks past, in my head I think OMG! She's hot, but Malfoy would never say that and in public, I am Malfoy public enemy no.1 instead of Draco a small insecure boy who I really am. I tell her she is not a Pureblood that she's nothing but muggle scum, it's just me coming to to the terms with the fact that as Malfoy I could never go out with anyone, and as a pureblood I could never go out with anyone that unique. Someday a boy is going to get an amazing catch, how I feel jealous of that boy. She then assaults me and sneers at me, but I find that just makes her even more hot than she already was, don't think about her Malfoy.

Devilia POV

The day of my arrival at Hogwarts has already come and I am so excited I am shaking on the inside I must hide my emotions because otherwise my hard side will not make sense. I will never get a boy anyway; I am too harsh so I might as well treat everyone like dirt. One boy decided to try to sit with me so I ripped the seat out he was sitting on threw him and the seat across the train. We finally got to Hogwarts and I took the boat with all the other first years. The Hogwarts hall was beautiful it took my breath away and takes a lot to impress me they started to sort out us first years: Simon Hall, Jasmine Hilly, then my name came Devilia Hunter so I graciously walked up to the hat the hat barely touched me and did not hesitate in the least before it called out Slytherin and I joined the rest of Slytherin at their table, giving people my scary evil glare if they tried to speak to me .

Draco POV

I ended up sat next to the hot girl who beat me up the other day I tried to talk to her but she gave me a rather scary death glare and I wouldn't want to be beaten up again in front of more people so I left her. I can tell It's a front because she's miserable but I will wait for her to figure things out on her own, after all she is only Human or should I say Wizard.


	2. Underworld Prank

Devilia POV

It was Monday morning it was basically a nightmare why would anyone look forward to a whole week of school even Hermione Granger would think twice before jumping up and down in celebration. I heaved myself up out of bed and then remembered I was Hogwarts and my spirits lifted enough to be able to have the will to get ready for school, even a girl like me needs something to give her a push to deal with the week. Just as I was walking down to the common room, I remembered there was a whole Monday in front of me, and 4 days after that. At muggle school I would usually bunk off but I had to try at Hogwarts it was the only thing keeping me a distance from my ungrateful, mugglist parents with no pride for their only daughter, just because she is something unique the world. I don't need their pride, I have plenty of my own and just to prove it I shot Pansy and everybody else in the room an evil glare and sat down by the fire. I just had an idea to make my Monday fun, I will deliberately mess up one lesson one way or another and for me that is as easy as taking candy from a baby (not me as a baby I was feisty baby if you did that you probably would no longer own one hand).

Draco POV

This girl is haunting my dreams; I can't get the feeling out of my head every time I try to be nice she will sink the ship. I am cold hearted but compared to her my heart is African Desert, in fact I don't even think she has a heart, but she must have a soul and I will will appeal to her soul and maybe even help her to grow a heart. A whole Monday ahead and this love feeling to deal with my world must be ending shortly and it will be painful. Maybe this is what love should feel like not the arranged marriage, I'm going to go out with her to please my parent's kind of love. All other love is banned from any decent pureblood family, but I don't care the love I'm experiencing is real and that's what matters.

Devilia POV

My fourth lesson of the day is Dark Arts it sounds mysterious and cold like an underworld it somehow appeals to me, it probably shouldn't but it does. I sat on my own for the previous three lessons and I will sit on my own for the rest, no one will want to sit with me and this way I don't have to be distracted by other pupils it suits me just fine. Five minutes into the lesson Malfoy comes in late I give him a you're going to be so killed by Snape glare and he laughs and sits down beside me, it's confusing but slightly comforting but mostly confusing. I'm bored and reading people's minds so I go into Malfoy's he immediately kicks me out so I literally kick him. Snape glares at me and the rest of the class snigger, hopefully at Malfoy. So I go into Snapes mind and see he is planning a rather feeble joke so I decide to make it all the better. The class are busy reading the stupid textbook so Transport us all to the Underworld a place no one (but me) would want to be .Then on time the panic starts, Snape tries to get control of the class without looking up and gets a surprise when he finally looks up.

Draco POV

Fourth lesson for is certainly eventful thanks to star girl commonly known as Devilia. I get to class late so she decides to mock me silently with a glare, a normal lesson or so I thought. Everybody especially Devilia gets bored of Snape going on, on, and on about one little line of page on our already boring textbook. For some reason she decides she will try to get into my mind, not wanting her to see I love her I chuck her out, and she kicks me, but I probably should of seen that coming from her. I go into her mind to see who she will try next. Her mind is certainly jumbled up and I would not want to see any more than I had to because a lot of it is rather scary and or depressing. She goes into Snapes mind and see's he is planning one of his lame pranks, and then leaves his mind instead of going into someone else's mind she starts planning a better prank. She seems to like the Underworld If I said that aloud I would be laughed at even more than I already have been today but I agree with her. So she of course takes us to the Underworld and cue the panic.

Devilia POV

This is so cool people are panicking and this is not even the real thing, even I'm not that mean but if someone got me the real thing as a present I would be so so grateful I can't even put it into words how grateful. I can feel someone in my thoughts it is somewhat strange. *FUCK* it's Draco he probably just heard that and I know he has a crush on me because he wasn't fast enough at throwing me out his mind this could go horribly wrong. I have a solution it's mean but the only way anyway it's fun to be mean. And then I brainwashed him of this lesson. Or so I thought….


	3. The Kiss

Devilia POV

It's Tuesday morning and wizard school isn't as boring as I thought it was going to be, I know Draco has a crush on me and it's slightly strange since every other girl in Slytherin wants to go out with him, he probably doesn't even love me who would choose me the girl in the corner mysterious and scary as a dark arts shadow. I was first in common room this morning the rest of the girls are faffing around with beauty I just threw some dark dark red lipstick, black eyeliner and black mascara on leaving my hair to fall in its natural form, which this morning was not the neatest... oh well. You know the prank yesterday well Snape gave Draco detention and he didn't guess me because Draco is the obvious culprit I never knew evil was so fruitful I should start it as a full time hobby. Fuck I should stop calling him Draco.

Draco POV

Devilia's little plan got me a detention from Dumbledore I'm going to get that girl today even if I don't want to hurt her I can still get her into trouble. I was wiping the boards in school it doesn't sound too bad unless I say they are magic boards that only rub out if the teacher wants them to and Dumbledore was never going to let me off that easy, even if he was a fluffy bunny where 1st years are concerned. When I came down into the common room I saw Devilia sat by the fire or literally in it, I don't know why she does that it's so strange but no one dares say that to her. She looked strikingly gothically hot today I was feeling faint so I sat down before she noticed. She thinks she erased my mind so cute she will never erase my mind because she obviously forgot purebloods can never forget although she can't of forgotten if she's a pureblood.

* * *

_9 months later_

Devilia POV

I thought today was going to be a normal day but it certainly was not. After lessons I was walking back to the common room singing *je suis le plus sombre démon des enfers, mais je ne m'inquiète pas parce que mon cœur est noir, a French song my cousin Blaze Zabini taught me when we were in Paris for my sixth birthday. My aunt and uncle died that day and they were the only ones who ever loved me it still hurts me now deep inside 6 years later.

_Flashback_

_Me and my cousin Blaze were sat in the grave yard and he was teaching me the song. He said it was his inspiration his driving force almost. He never told me what the words meant because we were interrupted by his younger sister Amber, screaming at us she had wandered into the graveyard following us and was scared by it; (what a woss). We took her back to the flat and could not find my Aunt or Uncle so left Amber into the kitchen, suddenly everything went black; Amber was screaming but her screams were getting fainter. I heard my Aunt and Uncle fumbling trying to get out of some kind of box but that also was getting fainter. Then… silence the light came back and no-one was left except Blaze cut losing blood rapidly I was trying to do something buy couldn't luckily the maid came in at that point to clean the room and took us both to a&e. Later on the news I heard that the bodies of my Aunt, Uncle and Amber were found.. all dead. Blaze ran away I tried to follow him but I was caught and taken home to my parents._

Draco POV

I was confused all eight lessons of the day had gone smoothly no interruptions from Devilia, she always interrupts a lesson. Yesterday in DADA, she decided that blocking Snapes minor cloud wasn't interesting enough so instead she made some kind of monster and let it loose around school. Snape didn't even see her so when Professor McGonagall found it in Dumbledore's office; guess who got who got a month of detentions. If you need a clue, it starts with Draco and ends with Malfoy a.k.a ME! I still love her though but I am worried rumours are circling around the school Voldemort is going to return sometime in the next year and Devilia was abroad when it happened the last time, 6 years ago, so I don't know if she can take it.

Devilia POV

When I got to the end of the main corridor and the sixth round of the song, Malfoy was sat on the bench smirking his ass off. He got up and accidently on purpose walked in to me, what a cowardice method of revenge. So the true colours of Devilia shone through and I screamed, "MALFOY! Get your sorry ass back down this fucking corridor and tell me exactly what you think you were shiting around for." "P.S You are such a C*** head." Malfoy was so scared of me he came slinking back down the corridor with a petrified expression on his face like a sheep. I started throwing spells at him, and he threw spells back. I was just about to throw the killing curse at Malfoy I was half way through, but I stopped my heart got the better of me, when Malfoy looked at me with sad face and pleading eyes it reminded of something. It reminded me how I felt when Amber and my Aunt and Uncle were killed I could never do that to Malfoy. Anyway everyone here is here because we aren't perfect, but all of us deserve a life. I stopped and started to walk away but Draco ran after me to thank me but I let weeks of passion and love out it's cage and kissed Draco he was to shocked to kiss back but after a while he wouldn't let go of me.

Draco POV

Devilia had her wand and was half way through the Killing curse I thought she would kill me but something changed her mind and she walked away, she had a sad expression on her face so I followed her. She then did something I never thought she would never do she kissed me and I was over moon. Eventually we parted and she had smile on her face, I'd never seen her smile not even at Hogsmede even I smile then, I smiled back.

"Does that mean we are like Boy and Girl then?" she asked.

"Only if you want to be", I replied

"Of course I do", was her way of saying yes to me .

Devilia POV

Me and Malfoy are a couple now but I still had to say something:

"You know it's me Birthday today right, it's June 7th I'm 12 now, officially old enough to have a BF according to me" I said

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything" he replied

"Don't worry you gave me the best presents in the world:

1. You love me back, I have always loved you back but never knew when to say, 2. You taught me how to smile, it was my first smile to go with first kiss" I gave him a simple answer.

"Shall we go to our a dormitories now", he asked

"No we are a Slytherin couple after all so let's go make a lovely monster to wake everyone up", I said

"Just like you" he replied "But won't we caught", he asked me

"If you're on my team you'll never get caught" I told him

"Who will you blame if you can't blame me", He asked

"Easy," I said "Pansy".

Draco POV

We walked off happily my hand laced in hers but neither of us knew that are Slytherinship would turn upside down in under a month.


	4. Howler

Devilia POV

I was over the moon me and Draco had been officially a couple for just over two weeks now but my happiness hadn't worn of yet, people started to think that maybe I was a different person. Professor Dumbledore even came up to me to check I hadn't started on drugs or something, it was scary. What I don't get is why people are so dubious when it comes to me being happy im only a first year. Yes true I haven't hexed anyone in the two weeks since me and Draco were going out and, it had been such a regular occurrence Madam Pomfrey made a ward specially for students who have been hexed by me, and all classes had gone smoothly since then when at least one a day had been previously corrupted and….. I think im starting to see the problem now. Anyway I can hex a few people later and everything is good but first I need to go and find Draco so we can eat breakfast before my cousin comes and interrupts. I walked up to the Boys dorm to find everyone still in bed and went over to Draco and pulled him out of the Bed (like always) but this time the covers came with him and he had gone almost tomato colored. "Draco" I hissed under my breath "wear clothes to bed in future". Then I walked out saying in my normal tone "I'll be waiting in the common room get a move on".

About 10mins later after Draco had taken forever to get dressed an been reminded he could have a shower later while I was in Dumbledore's office having a lecture about the use a muggle banned items, we had free period (rare for first years I know), we got to the Great Hall just in time for the mail. I didn't expect any mail my parents don't like keeping up the communication because well… they don't like me, and I enjoyed being the only student not to get regular howlers in February reminding me to put on a coat (even some seventh years got them). But I did miss the chocolate in December, my parents were even harsher this year two weeks into June I still hadn't got any presents for my birthday… and gave up all hope. So you can imagine my surprise when an owl dropped a letter on my table I fell of my chair. Draco caught me and the chair preventing me having to visit Madam Pomfrey later/ getting a detention from McGonagall for scratching the floor. I was still to shaken up to remember it was a howler and not to open it:

"_**How dare you date a spin less little twat like Malfoy, who only takes orders from Voldemort**_,(Draco flinched at this) _**just because we don't care about you more than a piece of shit doesn't mean you can ruin our family's reputation of not relying on the Malfoy's or any other English high-up family. You've been warned you date Italian boys and you know it. This is the last straw anything you haven't collected in 2 days is burnt along with your room and I don't want to see you ever again and I mean it. If you ever return I won't hesitate to kill you.**_

Draco POV

I was offended by the howler but now is no time for me, Devilia stood up and left running out tears in her eyes, she knocked the table and most of her chairs over the whole great hall gave her a sympathetic look. I picked up the empty envelope shoved it in the pocket of my robe and followed her she then kicked the wall sending stones crumbling down preventing me follow her any further. I turned and almost knocked into Snape who looked worried for Devilia and upset. He apologised to me and Devilia for the Howler and left speechless. I pulled out the howler the date said it was sent on the 27th Yesterday, meaning I had one day to collect Devilia's belongings for her but it takes at least 24hours to get to Devilia's home from here. How was I going to do it?

Devilia POV

I knew my parents hated me but I never thought they would do that to me it was embarrassing and it made me feel depressed. I didn't want anybody to follow me because I didn't want anybody to stop me do what I was about to do, I saw a couple of 2nd Years so hexed them they hadn't been in the hall at the time so looked confused when I had mascara running down my face., all they did was ask me what the matter was but I didn't have time for them or anyone. I soon found the bank of the lake. I checked no-one was looking then waded in to my neck, filled my pockets full of stones and threw myself down to the bottom, tears till in my eyes.

Draco POV

Luckily, my parents chose today to visit, I quickly told them about everything and how I had to do it for Devilia. We were walking towards the back of Hogwarts as we spoke. My parents were very fond of Devilia she took some getting used to because she was unlike anybody they'd known before but they said she was their favourite of all my girlfriends and wanted her to be with me forever. My parents agreed they would flash in there and retrieve her belongings and were about to do so when we saw a figure in the distance who looked remarkably like Devilia. I ran towards the lake knowing at once what she was going to do as she waded into the depths. I reached the water's edge as she threw herself into the water. I screamed wading out to try and find her in the blue- silver water I found her and picked her up dragging her onto dry land, she was limp and heavy. We got to land and I laid her on the bank. I took off her robes and stones fell out her pockets, I was sad as I looked into her lifeless eyes. My parents looked at me I told them to go and get her belongings before it was too late. My parents went. I carried Devilia to Madam Pomfrey I ran faster than I ever had in my life. Suddenly 100m from the door her heartbeat cut out and I cried enough tears to fill a river only just managing to compose myself long enough with the adrenalin of love to get her to Madam Pomfrey , I then lost all control and clasped in the doorway of the ward.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait i was busy, this chapter was ver hard to write so i would appreciate conscrutive criticism to make my writing better please no flames they will be ignored


End file.
